Reconnecting at 30
by KattyTime
Summary: I got inspired by a quote from Gene. Will a remembered comment lead to destiny?
1. Old Quote

I own nothing. This is my first "Bob's Burgers" fic I am basing it off of Gene from season 5 episode 10 "When you reconnect in your thirties you're going to get married."

* * *

It was a small prediction. An innocent comment made among kids, yet he couldn't help going there. He opened the door and a small bell rang. Had that always been there? He lifted his head to see if it was a real bell or electronic. It was real, and probably older than he was. He hesitated for a moment. Wondering why he couldn't forget what had been said when he was barely old enough to like girls. She was so much younger, but here he was.

She was turning 30 that day. Was it desperate? Was he crazy? After all the years of fighting. After moving away for college. He still came back for her, but why? As far as he knew she hated him. He pushed back his blonde hair.

"Hello, welcome to Bob's Burg- HEY don't I know you?" said an older woman with black hair, except in her bangs where it had turned gray. She had laugh lines and bags under her eyes. A stressful life, but a happy one.

"Oh, well yeah. I worked here once." He admitted. Remembering the week his mom had forced him to come, and he had taken advantaged on it. An embarrassed blush raised to his cheeks.

Linda shock her head. "This is our family business. You aren't family. Try again."

Logan just laughed and put down the menu. "I'll take the burger of the day. Always wanted to try one." Logan admitted "But my mom hates this place."

"Well nice to know Mister." She said in her high pitched voice.

Would she even be working on her birthday? Did she even work here anymore?

The bell rung. Logan kept his head down. He had forgot to order a drink. A brief case hit the floor next to him. She was a lawyer. Suit and all. Long black hair and full grown like he could have never imagined her being when she was nine.

Louise spoke, "Logan?"


	2. What party?

I own nothing. Wow, I was not expecting that many views. I am really thankful. I do not curse, but they do so they will be censored like h*ll. Next, this will include Tina X Zeke. (JJ does not deserve Tina.) Finally, I do not update at certain days of the week, but I like to update within two weeks. As in you could get another update with in two weeks, but I do not update on certain days. I hope you enjoy the story. I will be upping the rating to fit in the censored words. -XOXO Kathy Time. Oh and thanks dcdomain6 for the first review on this story.

* * *

Louise looked the blonde over. His hair was thinner, but shorter than it was when he was a teenager. He had put on weight, but still seemed fit. Probably still road his bike. His smile was not as bright as it once was, wither time or coffee had done that to him, she didn't know. She almost laughed at his clothes, orange t-shirt and blue jeans. Some people never change. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Louise noted that Linda had pulled Bob over to the service window and was whispering something. She distinctly heard "my baby" as her mother put her hands over her chest.

"Happy Birthday." He said handing her a small box. He walked out.

She noticed that he didn't have food. Looking down at the box she asked, "What the h*ll was that about?"

Linda went to the door, through the opening in the counter and to Louise. "Awh, someone has a crush on my baby."

"Mom, I'm 30." "Linda, she's 30." Louise and Bob said at the same time.

Linda dropped a fist on to her waist, "It's never to late to find the one. Heck, I was engaged when I met you're father." Linda pointed out.

"Let's not bring up Hugo." Bob urged.

"What, he hasn't been our health inspector in five years. Oh, and Gayle didn't married until she was 45." Linda literally pointed out as if it was in text in front of her face.

"Yeah, but she married Mr. Frond. Wait why are we even talking about marriage! It is just a birthday present!" Louise pointed out. The box was covered in pink bunnies. She wondered how long it had taken him to pick it out, but soon decided she didn't care. She opened the wrapping paper. Inside sat a silver necklace with a pair of bunny ears on the chain. Next to the launch was another charm, skull and cross bones. She stared at it.

"Oh wow, he must have put a lot of thought into that." Linda said " _My baby's got a boyfriend. One who she will marry in the end. Someone to love her when she's scared. Someone to wash her under-"_

"Mom, stop!" Louise said stopping Linda's singing. She closed the box and grabbed her brief case.

"I haven't seen him in years. Let's just get on with the party." Louise said heading to the stairs.

"What party? I didn't mention a party. Who said anything about a party?" Linda said playing dumb.

"Linda, she isn't stupid. You've tried to through her a surprise party for the last eight years." Bob said turning off the grill and closing for the day before heading upstairs to the party.


	3. Hear it?

I own nothing. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

The stair squeaked now. The third one for the top was the worst. A loose nail Bob had yet to find and fix. Linda shifted her weight so it made a loud squeak, alerting the other guest of their arrival. On the other side of the door, Gene and Ollie sat behind a chair in the living room. Tina and Zeke was not so quietly kissing in the kitchen. Andy was staring at Gene with contempt from behind one set of curtains. JJ was sitting by himself debating on wither or not to plug is music into the stand Linda had begged Bob to buy. Regular sized Rutty was behind the curtain, but his wheezing could be heard from the steps as he had ran their upon hearing the creak.

The lights went out and the door knob turned. Then it stopped.

"Mom, you go first." Louise said not wanting to get party poppers blown up in her face.

"What? Me? Why? It's your birthday?" Linda said adding a pfft to the end.

"Why would it being my birthday have anything to do with what's behind the door. You said you weren't throwing me a surprise party." Louise answered back adding emphasis top the word weren't.

"Uhh. It doesn't. It is just... I can't fit up the stairs while you're on them!" Linda said with an a little too much confidence.

"Well then, why don't I get off the stairs, and you can open the door." Louise answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea because... your father is going to be here in a minute." Linda replied.

Louise hurried down the stairs as Linda tried to block her. Once she was behind Linda she replied. "Guess you better hurry then."

Linda muttered to herself, then opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and blew up party poppers in Linda's face.

"Wait MOM? It's not your birthday." Gene said stating what everyone already knew.

Louise and Bob walked in behind her.

"She made you go first?" Bob asked.

"Uh huh." Linda answered.

"And you gave the guest those to shoot at her?" Bob said pointing at Jimmy Junior's popper.

"Uh huh." Linda said slumping her shoulders.

"And instead they did it to you." Bob asked looking at the confetti in her hair, before letting out a small giggle.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up." Linda replied holding her head up.

POP

"Surprise. I knew you would trick mom. So I saved one." Tina said.

"No you didn't you were just too busy making out with Zeke to pop yours." Jimmy Junior accused.

"Either way it worked out. I'm as fly as the sky." Tina said pointing up to an almost dimmed out light bulb.

"The sky doesn't fly." Gene pointed out.

As they bickered, Louise snuck off to the bathroom. She stared at the necklace. She put it on the last loop and tucked it into her shirt.

"PFFT as if he actually wants to fix things." She said to herself answering her own hopeful thoughts.

"Hey, uhhh Louise. Can you come out? I have to go." Bob said through the door, putting a hand to his sore neck.

"Yeah sure." She replied not hearing the paper in the box hit the floor and not seeing it as she walked out.


	4. Babies

Crap *Runs to bedroom* Crap *Grabs computer* Crap *Logs on* Crap! Sorry for the delay! I had a final, and caught a stomach bug right after. (Stupid stressed caused impaired immune system.) Now I am back, and have a new chapter for you. I still don't own Bob's Burgers, and catch the latest episodes because new things in the show could affect the story!

* * *

The party seemed to go on forever as Zeke and Jimmy Junior had wrestled four times already. As men approaching 35, they should have calmed down by then. Louise laughed at the thought of one of them yelling 'My back!", but it didn't happen. Tina and Linda had snuck off into a corner.

"Soo..." Linda asked nudging her shoulders as if Tina knew what she was going to say.

"Soooo? What?" Tina replied, with out any clue what was going on.

"You and Zeke have been married for almost 3 years now. Just wondering if there were any big plans." Linda said failing to lead the conversation.

"Like what?" Tina asked though she now had an idea where he mother was headed.

"I don't know." Linda said in her not so innocent voice. "Like a dog or new house or... or... hear me out now... babies." Linda said doing a motion similar to jazz hands.

"Mom!" Tina said too sharply. Babies were cute, but she didn't know if Zeke wanted kids yet.

"What's this about babies?" Gene asked.

"Oh nothing." Linda answered.

"Yeah nothing." Tina agreed

"What about babies? Tina are you pregnant?" Jimmy asked.

"What about Tina being pregnant?" Zeke finally heard someone say.

"Wha- Wh- what?" Zeke asked with his accent in full swing. "Tina, am I going to be a dad?" Zeke asked.

Tina looked shyly to the ground. "I'm not pregnant."

Zeke's face fell. It was not unusual for things to go this way.

"Zeke, why do you look disappointed?" Gene asked. Tina raised her head.

Louise knew what was coming next. Heart felt hope, and the announcement that they would try for a baby. Then Bob would walk and ask what happened, followed by Linda's or Gene's have baked answers. Louise did not need to see that. Her parties always became someone else's. She left without anyone noticing.

The night seemed colder than it should have. Louise should have brought her jacket, but she left so quickly she forgot it and her brief case. All she had with her was her pocket knife. No one was surprised when she started carrying it, though Bob tried to stop her. Louise laughed at that thought. As she walked, she saw a man take a woman's purse. Louise tackled him. The cops were called. Two cops exited the first car. One African American man with a moustache like her dad's. The other was blonde with not so white teeth. Logan.


	5. Saturday?

I don't own Bob's Burgers. Sorry, I was out of town.

Logan help out a cup of coffee. "You always tackle criminals to the ground?" He asked with half a laugh.

"You always buy criminal catchers coffee?" She asked taking the steaming cup.

"Only when they are stupid enough to do it without some self-defense." He said. He knew he was starting a fight, but that was the only way he knew how to talk to her. They had always been fighting.

Louise pulled out her pocket knife. "I have self-defense." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you do. So are you going to answer my question?" Logan asked.

Why was he wanting her to answer about criminals? "As long as I can." She answered honestly.

"Great. See you Saturday." He said, as his partner called him over to leave.

"Saturday?" She asked as he ran off. What had she agreed too? She began to walk home.

"Hey Sweetie you won't believe what happened!" Linda practically screamed as Louise walked through the door. "I'll let your sister tell you."

Tina opened her mouth. "Zeke and I are-"

"Going to try for a baby!" Linda interrupted throwing her arms in the air.

Louise smiled. "Good luck, Sis" with this news it was easy for Louise to hide the smile Logan had put on her face.

Bob was already talking to Zeke. There seemed to be a lot of nervous energy. Mostly from Bob. As his hand touched his neck for the third time in five minutes, Jimmy cut in. It seemed to be a hurtful congratulations. Was Louise really related to these people?


	6. See you 'laser'

Sorry, broken computer = no story.

Louise had ignored it. She had ignored that stupid calendar and how much she wanted to punch his stupid face. Sleeping on the couch made her face the grim reality. It was Saturday. She turned to face the wall of the couch, hoping that if she ignored the time she could just sleep through it. Should she even give him a chance?

With a sigh and a cup of coffee, she started to get ready. She was only here for the party. Linda made a big deal of it every year, and it never ended as planned. She had hoped to go home, but he didn't know where she lived. It was easier to walk down stairs and tell him the truth.

"You're insane. I have no clue what your plans are. I didn't want to agree." Louise repeated this mantra until she was down stairs.

"You're insane. I have no clue what your plans are. I-"

"Didn't you read the card? 'Tag' it's your turn to be the target this Saturday. See you 'laser'." Logan said not caring that he interrupted her. Louise frowned and looked past him.

"Laser tag? I was worried all this time for laser tag?" Louise almost screamed. She stood up to go change. He could now see that she was in a long green dress with a pink scarf. Did she think he had planned something big? Should he have?

Louise walked down the stairs in yoga pants and a t-shirt. Logan knew she was about to hand him a loss. He didn't even care. Louise walked right past him and out the door. The bell sounded her departure.


End file.
